vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elena and Klaus
The relationship between Elena Gilbert and Niklaus Mikaelson. Klaus returned to town for the soul purpose of killing Elena in the sacrifice, which he eventually achieved. After discovering that she had returned to life, Klaus tried to kill her, but realised that she was the key to making hybrids so kept her alive for her blood and devoted himself to protecting her so that he could have an army. They are known as "Klena" by fans. Season Two Klaus, using Alaric's body, first met Elena at the decade dance. He pretended to be Alaric and lead Elena and Bonnie into a trap by saying Klaus had Jeremy. Elena realises that Alaric is, in fact, Klaus. Klaus tells Elena that he doesn't want to kill her that night, he just wants to kill Bonnie. Elena witnesses Klaus making Bonnie use too much of her powers so that she dies, however she returns to life. After a day with Stefan, Elena was collected by Klaus, who had returned to his own body. Elena tells Stefan to close his eyes and leaves with Klaus before he opens them. Elena witnesses Klaus kill Jules and Jenna, despite her pleas that he spare Jenna. He tries to make her choose between Jenna's life or Stefan's, but decides for her and kills Jenna. Klaus then offers Elena his hand but she ignores it. He thanks her, making her look him in the eye, but she tells him to go to hell. Klaus then drains Elena of her blood, killing her, though she returns to life. Season Three After realising that his plan to create hybrids has gone wrong, Klaus suspects that Elena may be alive. After discovering that Elena returned to life, Klaus arrives at the school in search of her. He uses compulsion to make Stefan bite her, and then feeds her blood to Tyler before killing him. Klaus then planned to take Elena with him when he left however Damon and Katherine got him to leave without Elena, instead leaving Stefan to protect her. Klaus later meets Elena at the Grill with Damon. Klaus makes an agreement with Damon and Stefan to save Elena from Alaric. When Alaric's about to kill Klaus, Elena begs him to stop and threatens to kill herself, revealing that the key to kill Alaric is to kill her as their lives are linked. Klaus overpowers Alaric and flees with Elena. When Elena wakes up in chains, Klaus is by her, and explains that he's draining her of her blood so that he can create an army and still kill Alaric. He questions her on if she would choose Stefan or Damon, but she tells him to go to hell. Tyler gets help and they subdue Klaus. Season Four In Growing Pains, Elena to her dismay finds out she has come back from the dead and is in transition to become a vampire, mean while Klaus on the other hand is anxious to get his own body back as he is still using Tyler's and no longer cares what happen's to Elena as he can't make any more Hybrid's since the car crash. at the end of the episode Pastor Young blows up the council by using a lighter after he caused a gas leak, killing them all while they are at a meeting . In The Rager, Klaus who now has his own body back works with Damon to catch Connor and to find info to why he is in town, mean while Rebekah throws a party not knowing Connor has poisoned the beer with werewolf venom from Tyler's teeth which both Elena and Rebekah drink from and falls ill. Klaus finds out later that Connor Jordan is a special kind of vampire hunter that only the Original's know about from their past. From learning this information, Klaus realizes Elena may still be of use to him and with Stefan's pleas, agrees to save her with his blood. In The Five, Klaus tells Stefan there may be a way to make Elena a human again, from finding out this info Stefan teams up with Klaus. Quotes Season Two :Klaus: I just had to get away from that dance. The sixties, ugh. Not my decade. (He laughs) I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz. :Elena: Alaric. Are you on vervain? :Klaus: Now why would you ask me that question, Elena? :Elena: He's being compelled. :Klaus: Nope. Try again. :Elena: What's going on? :Klaus: Okay, I'll give you a hint. I am not Alaric. :Elena: Klaus. :Klaus: Surprise! :Elena: Oh, no. No, it's not possible. :Klaus: Just relax, Elena. I'm not here to hurt you. You're not on my hit list tonight. :-- The Last Dance ---- :Klaus: Thank you, Elena. :Elena: Go to hell! :-- The Sun Also Rises. Season Three :Klaus: There's my girl. :Elena: Klaus. :Klaus: You are supposed to be dead. What are we gonna do about that? :-- The Reckoning. ---- :Elena: Don't, Klaus. You don't have to hurt anybody. :Klaus: Oh, come on, love. Of course I do. ---- :Elena: That sounds like a "Klaus and Stefan problem" :Klaus: Ha. Well this is me broadening the scopes, sweetheart. :-- The New Deal. ---- :Elena: She'll come after me. :Klaus: I can control Rebekah. :Elena: (...) Just so you know. I'm not the only one Rebekah wants dead. She knows what you did to your mother. She knows that you killed her. :-- The New Deal. Season Four :Klaus: What's wrong love? :''-- The Rager '' ---- :Klaus: I apologize for the lack of windows, It's to preserve the art, and of course to prevent you from taking of your daylight ring and burning yourself to death in the sun :Elena: I'm not gonna kill myself, I never do that :Klaus: Oh but you want to, I did, the problem is i'm immortal :Elena: You went though this? :Klaus: Yes I did, for fifty two years four months and nine days :--'' All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' Gallery Tumblr lt6il00o1n1qe7u6go1 500.gif tumblr_lkvwvjtxH61qej7z9o1_500.png KlausElena.jpg Tumblr lt4iwuBmKc1qkd5h4o1 500.gif tumblr_lw3a1gsJyI1qciyago1_500.gif NKOH (22).jpg NKOH (24).jpg NKOH (25).jpg NKOH (27).jpg NKOH (46).jpg NKOH (32).jpg NKOH (53).jpg Tumblr lt4i8qyXog1qdi1fko1 500.gif Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-27164511-500-281.gif Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-27164514-500-282.gif The-Reckoning-5.jpg tumblr_lu8q03qFC71qiahp5o1_500.jpg tumblr_lt19z5ObQP1r489t5o1_500.gif tumblr_lt1a68HmIW1r489t5o1_500.gif tumblr_lwuskgQVwG1qisdseo2_500.gif tumblr_lt626oBNmU1qg26k5o1_500.png tumblr_lx19dufYqO1qentxco1_500.jpg tvd-newdeal-4.jpg uvs120106-004.jpg uvs120106-006.jpg uvs120106-007.jpg uvs120106-008.jpg uvs120106-012.jpg uvs120106-016.jpg uvs120106-009.jpg uvs120106-010.jpg uvs120106-013.jpg uvs120106-014.jpg uvs120106-015.jpg uvs120106-011.jpg tumblr_lxddsiZq6K1qzunfyo1_500.gif Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-30389377-500-258.gif tumblr_m3lp1254s21qf732eo1_500.gif tumblr_m3noqtfOWO1r3yjoyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5iuxvyx1x1ru34cuo1_500.gif tumblr_m43x9q5dkp1r4tzlvo1_500.gif tumblr_m4m9acV0nk1qg3zkmo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3nivhVFDx1qeey9xo1_500.gif tumblr_m4hjohpHgM1r1zv5ao1_500.jpg tumblr_m5or66jOjj1rx9ivoo1_500.jpg Nina-Joseph-elena-and-klaus-26775684-500-700-1.jpg Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-29866178-500-251.gif uvs120223-001.gif Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-27164408-500-281.gif tumblr_lxec0koNv91r59b6qo1_500.gif Klaroline-klaroline-29649223-500-500-2.jpg uvs120412-010.gif uvs120221-001.gif uvs120221-035.gif tumblr_luocfptCkF1qbbimao1_500.jpg tumblr_m2n7rfcRVI1qjlvgmo1_500.jpg uvs120516-001.gif tumblr_lxavkmgBZe1qk397go1_500.png tumblr_lvtdh2a3pQ1r7klcjo1_500.png tumblr_ltc7pqKBCL1qj6bzso1_500.jpg tumblr_ltmzxdyYDv1qerkbeo1_500.jpg tumblr_ltlgerK3Nc1r4yihlo1_500.gif tumblr_ltlicnrl6f1r4yihlo1_500.gif tumblr_lvtekyWTNF1r7klcjo1_500.png tumblr_lv2xm0rIvS1qbnhuno1_500.png tumblr_ltb2msBeGA1r3ufyuo1_500.png tumblr_ltn1hxDPFF1r41qt6o1_500.png tumblr_lxld12VGbv1rn3ax7o1_500.gif tumblr_m52t1vFnGT1r59b6qo1_400.gif the_place_where_i_love_you_by_bloodydeath11-d4na6qs.jpg tumblr_ly7pglc9UV1qbldjdo1_500.jpg tumblr_lxrh6hGP481r41qt6o1_500.png tumblr_lxrfjhfdfd1r41qt6o1_500.png tumblr_lyiwporNSM1qbldjdo1_500.gif tumblr_m6ntah6PYc1rzkoe5o1_500.jpg Klena-elena-and-klaus-28529372-500-500.png Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-29866108-500-279.gif Klena-elena-and-klaus-29866323-500-546.jpg Klena-elena-and-klaus-29866304-500-600.jpg Klena-elena-and-klaus-29866311-500-600.jpg Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-27161599-500-205.gif tumblr_m4thgxlr2G1qj1fu5o1_500.gif tumblr_lx82umtRbu1r8duc9o1_500.png Klaulena-Confession-klaulena-29367268-500-300.jpg tumblr_m5rvsgBIYi1qbg1juo1_500.png tumblr_m5sear3zbS1qj1fu5o1_500.gif tumblr_lxwnvfSwCW1r5xemxo1_500.png tumblr_m0zkmccQs41r8mq25o1_500.gif Klaulena-Confession-klaulena-29367661-500-281.jpg tumblr_lxl8tnQEG61rn3ax7o1_500.jpg Klaulena-Confession-klaulena-29367184-500-291.jpg my-girl.jpg tumblr_m6o09d1PUg1rzkoe5o1_500.jpg uvs120511-003.gif uvs120511-029.gif uvs120511-050.gif uvs120511-072.gif tumblr_m4s8e6cwmd1qj1fu5o1_r1_500.png 71585865.jpg tumblr_m748lztkIK1r5bhv2o1_500.jpg uvs120524-007.gif uvs120524-040.gif uvs120524-073.gif uvs120524-113.gif Klaulena-Confession-klaulena-29367498-500-300.png Klena-elena-and-klaus-26727859-500-590.png Klena-elena-and-klaus-26727853-500-384.png tumblr_lvmz8wMrcf1r3fi3no1_500.jpg Klena-elena-and-klaus-26727826-500-396.png tumblr_lwjib9iBL11r7klcjo1_500.png tumblr_lw955tfh2Y1r1zv5ao1_500.jpg tumblr_lsriplnAHE1r41qt6o1_500.png tumblr_lxy1ap5Mms1qbldjdo1_500.gif tumblr_lt4rk3FtfQ1qashz2o1_500.png Klaulena-Gifs-klaulena-29363193-500-421.gif Klaulena-Confession-klaulena-29366648-500-321.png Klena-elena-and-klaus-29866299-500-500.png Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-29866165-500-281.gif Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-28391142-500-281.gif Klena-elena-and-klaus-28391201-500-607.png Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-30389372-500-246.gif Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-27164413-500-267.gif Klena-elena-and-klaus-28608036-500-600.jpg Klena-elena-and-klaus-28529375-500-455.png uvs120723-002.gif Klena-elena-and-klaus-28529373-500-600.jpg Klena-elena-and-klaus-28529378-500-600.jpg tumblr_lswywdVhv51r41qt6o1_500.gif tumblr_lswywdVhv51r41qt6o2_500.gif tumblr_lzce8eCGoU1qhaefjo1_500.png tumblr_lsre4xWtB91r41qt6o1_500.gif tumblr_lz2ktn3h231qbldjdo1_500.jpg tumblr_lsamdc56Dp1r41qt6o1_400.gif tumblr_ls95o19NBB1r41qt6o1_500.gif Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-26728759-400-225.gif tumblr_m97vvbx5ij1r8hwexo2_500.gif tumblr_m9f9lwFURf1r2gugdo1_500.gif tumblr_mec14uNRvI1qlfbsho1_500.gif tumblr_m98qa9E1nY1qj1fu5o1_500.gif tumblr_llrepmraGq1qbbimao1_500.jpg Klaulena-1.jpg uvs120729-003.gif uvs120729-033.gif uvs120729-067.gif uvs120729-093.gif klaus_and_elena_by_huruekrn_ackles-d5c8krz.jpg Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-27269503-500-281.gif Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-27977921-500-218.gif Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-28608021-500-268.gif klaulena___angel_of_darkness_by_hanatarie-d5f80tb.jpg tumblr_mbynarBahj1r5wadbo1_500.png tumblr_m73xc4PnZ01r2gugdo1_250.gif tumblr_m73xc4PnZ01r2gugdo2_250.gif tumblr_m73xc4PnZ01r2gugdo3_250.gif tumblr_m73xc4PnZ01r2gugdo4_250.gif Klena-elena-and-klaus-28529323-500-600.jpg tumblr_lsk19tEAcK1qdiqpxo1_400.png tumblr_lu09qoNEsm1qij6g0o1_500.jpg tumblr_mcba2aCqob1r0egu6o1_500.png tumblr_m51xdkB8oe1r2gugdo1_250.gif tumblr_m51xdkB8oe1r2gugdo2_250.gif tumblr_m51xdkB8oe1r2gugdo3_250.gif tumblr_m51xdkB8oe1r2gugdo4_250.gif Klena-elena-and-klaus-26753124-500-485.png Klena-elena-and-klaus-26727855-500-500.png Klena-elena-and-klaus-27133471-600-600.png Klena-elena-and-klaus-26778568-500-500.png tumblr_mcr5qvCWkd1rawloao1_500.jpg Klena-elena-and-klaus-28529341-500-600.jpg Klena-elena-and-klaus-26727856-500-500.png Uvs121026-001.gif Uvs121026-041.gif Uvs121026-097.gif Uvs121026-151.gif Uvs121026-206.gif Uvs121026-290.gif tumblr_mchy8570ml1rawloao1_250.gif tumblr_mchy8570ml1rawloao2_250.gif tumblr_mchy8570ml1rawloao3_250.gif tumblr_mchy8570ml1rawloao4_250.gif tumblr_mchy8570ml1rawloao5_250.gif tumblr_mchy8570ml1rawloao6_250.gif Tumblr mckudzthhP1qhjr2co1 500.png tumblr_ma2pjnH7jC1qci1h8o1_500.jpg tumblr_mclrzyzWOq1r7rrv6o1_500.jpg tumblr_mcmyw1rOhN1r460fbo1_500.jpg tumblr_mcp19xWwQN1rirusbo1_400.jpg Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-26728745-500-266.gif Uvs120106-017.jpg uvs120106-018.jpg uvs120106-020.jpg uvs120106-019.jpg uvs120106-021.jpg uvs120106-022.jpg uvs120106-023.jpg uvs120106-024.jpg uvs120106-025.jpg uvs120106-026.jpg uvs120106-029.jpg uvs120106-028.jpg uvs120106-027.jpg uvs120106-030.jpg uvs120106-031.jpg uvs120106-032.jpg Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-26724683-500-206.gif Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-27129960-500-210.gif 2-21-klaus-elena.png tumblr_lzaa5y3sUb1rp6g15o1_250.gif tumblr_lzaa5y3sUb1rp6g15o2_250.gif tumblr_lzaa5y3sUb1rp6g15o3_250.gif tumblr_lzaa5y3sUb1rp6g15o4_250.gif tumblr_lzaa5y3sUb1rp6g15o5_250.gif tumblr_lzaa5y3sUb1rp6g15o6_250.gif Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-28391146-500-246.gif Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-26753015-500-259.gif Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-27158958-245-245.gif Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-27158961-245-245.gif tumblr_mdo82ce3aj1rwxf5ao1_250.gif tumblr_mdo82ce3aj1rwxf5ao2_250.gif tumblr_mdo82ce3aj1rwxf5ao5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mdo82ce3aj1rwxf5ao6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mdntlgU7Wr1rpyupco1_500.png tumblr_mdnvkqlsj41rpyupco1_500.png tumblr_mdm8cyVym51rawloao1_250.gif tumblr_mdm8cyVym51rawloao2_250.gif tumblr_mdm8cyVym51rawloao3_250.gif tumblr_mdm8cyVym51rawloao4_250.gif 1 ke.gif 2 ke.gif 3 ke.gif 4 ke.gif 5 ke.gif 6 ke.gif 7 ke.gif 8 ke.gif 9 ke.gif 10 ke.gif 11.gif 12.gif Klena-elena-and-klaus-28529338-500-600.jpg Klena-elena-and-klaus-28529345-500-600.jpg Klena-elena-and-klaus-28529348-500-600.jpg Klena-elena-and-klaus-28529333-500-600.jpg Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-27164411-500-262.gif Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-27164444-500-282.gif Klena-Gifs-elena-and-klaus-27164442-500-268.gif tumblr_me20olgGzg1r8hwexo1_500.gif tumblr_me20olgGzg1r8hwexo2_500.gif tumblr_m6anr13rvF1r4tzlvo1_250.gif tumblr_m6anr13rvF1r4tzlvo2_250.gif tumblr_m6anr13rvF1r4tzlvo3_250.gif tumblr_m6anr13rvF1r4tzlvo4_250.gif tumblr_m6anr13rvF1r4tzlvo5_250.gif tumblr_m6anr13rvF1r4tzlvo6_250.gif tumblr_m7288l9w5Y1r59b6qo1_500.jpg AMCRwing17070.jpg Tumblr mmwjq3hK5q1ras2vro2 500.png Videos |- ! colspan="3" style="background: #" | |- | colspan="3" | Klaus & Elena Running Up That Hill. Sham Klaus and Elena |} See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship